Naruto's Sick!
by In times of crisis we unite
Summary: Just a one-shot, maybe two, depending on reviews, of Sasuke finding a sick Naruto on the blonde's birthday. May be OOC, but no yaoi. Better summary inside.


Naruto's Sick?!

Summary: A little one shot that takes place before Sasuke leaves Konoha. It's October 10 and for some reason Naruto doesn't go to training that morning. But Kakashi went on a mission and Sakura doesn't care since that means she can go on a date- or hang out with Sasuke at the festival she means to say. Sasuke, on the other hand, pretends not to care even though he is slightly worried about his blond rival. After all, how is Sasuke suppose to train with only Sakura. Still, Sasuke doesn't know how to approach people and take care of others, so can Sasuke help the blond dobe correctly?

**Warning: This is NOT YAOI! Sorry, but I don't write yaoi and if you like that sort of stuff…well, please forgive me then. Also I do not own Naruto since I'm not nearly as great a writer as Misashi Kishimoto. Just a one-shot unless asked to be a two-shot. Please enjoy and review. **_Thoughts=Italics_

"Sasuke-kun! Are you ready to start training?" Sasuke looked over at the cherry-blossom haired girl giving him a super bright smile and wave.

Sasuke let out an exasperated sigh before asking the overly-cheerful girl, "Where's Kakashi and the dobe at?"

Sakura put one fist under her chin and waved the other hand at Sasuke while telling him, "Oh come on Sasuke, without them here we can finally go on a date." She let out a small yelp as Sasuke began to walk back towards his home. Quickly grabbing his arm, Sakura chuckled nervously and quickly told him, "Kakashi-sensei went on a mission and I have no clue where Naruto is because he never showed up to train." Sasuke raised an eyebrow to her response. Sure Naruto could be annoying sometimes, but never had Naruto not come to practice. Sighing, Sasuke began walking away from Sakura once again. Confused, Sakura quickly exclaimed, "Wait a minute! Where are you going Sasuke-kun?!" Sasuke stopped and looked back giving her an "are you serious right now" look. Sakura allowed a flush as she explained quickly, "W-well I mean, we can train together right? And then maybe, I mean if you want to, maybe we can go to the festival for the defeat of the Kyuubi. You know celebrate the fourth Hokage's victory?" Sakura sweat-dropped as Sasuke gave her a blank stare. Quickly pondering in her head of what to do to get Sasuke to stay, she jumped out at the sudden sigh that Sasuke had let out.

"Listen Sakura," Sasuke started, "Not that it doesn't sound interesting or anything to train with you or something, I'm going to check on the dobe." Seeing Sakura's face twist into confusion, Sasuke continued, "Naruto's never skipped training, so I'm just to check and make sure that our third teammate's not dead or anything okay? I'll see you later Sakura."

Sakura politely smiled before answering, "Oh okay, that makes sense. I'll see you later Sasuke-kun." But inside Sakura's head…, "Cha! You better have a good reason for interrupting my time with Sasuke-kun, Naruto or you may end up dead or something!"

Sasuke sighed as he continued along the road, heading towards Naruto's house. Sasuke quietly frowned. _Honestly, here I was hoping to have a good punching bag, but Naruto goes and disappears. He better have a really good reason for missing our time to spar. _Blinking, Sasuke realized he was at the dobe's house. His face turned into a small scowl as he saw the graffiti all over the blonde's house. Even though Sasuke did not know why people always wrecked Naruto's house, he did know, however, that the blond had a lot of problems with the other citizens. Sasuke had to admit that he did not know why people did what they do to Naruto. The only possible reason that Sasuke could see why people possibly destroyed the hyperactive teammate's house was because of Naruto being such a prankster, but that didn't reason didn't deserve the abuse that the poor blond received either. Sasuke had tried asking his teammate about the abuse before, but Naruto only seemed to tense and shut his mouth. As soon as the moment became strained, Sasuke was forced to change the subject because he was unable to take the silence and pained atmosphere that radiated from the usually cheerful knucklehead. After that, the subject was never brought up again; Naruto never wanting to talk about his situation and risk losing his teammates, and Sasuke for fear of losing his best friend. Even if Sasuke would never admit it, he was glad that Naruto was his teammate considering his other teammate was so obsessed with gaining his attention like every other girl in the village.

*Crack* Slowly, Sasuke frowned as he looked down at the glass under his feet. _It's also weird that even though everyday Naruto's house is messed up but today, October tenth, seems to be destroyed even more so than usual. I wonder if that's why the dobe didn't come to training today. _Sasuke gave a quick kick, forcing the glass off his teammate's porch. _There's definitely a possibility that I can be right…_

Knocking on the door, Sasuke called out, "Hey dobe, are you here?" …No answer. Sasuke nearly growled, but regained his Uchiha composure beforehand and called out, "Hey dobe you missed training." Moving slightly, Sasuke frowned at how awkward he felt. After all, he didn't want to say he was worried about the dobe because Uchihas never worried, but on the other hand, he really wanted to know what was so bad that the blond skipped out on training.

Sasuke jumped slightly when the door opened up. At Naruto's appearance, Sasuke froze slightly. Anybody would have been shocked with Naruto's image. The shinobi looked terrible; he was paler than normal with bags his eyes and looked incredibly weak.

Naruto looked surprised to see Sasuke but simply plastered a fake smile onto his face before attempting to cheerfully ask, "Sasuke-jerk, what are you doing here? Isn't there traini-"

In the midst of his question, Naruto began coughing and nearly fell, only to be caught by a quick reacting Sasuke. Sasuke quietly frowned while helping Naruto stand and rubbing smooth circles on the blonde's back, "Easy dobe, you look terrible. Come on; let's get you over to your bed."

Before Sasuke could even let out an exasperated sigh, Naruto began to weakly struggle against his raven-haired teammate, "Let me go you jerk, I'm find! I can-". Once again Naruto began coughing harshly, and started to fall. Sasuke quickly swooped up the blonde bridal style and began carrying him to his bed.

"Quit struggling, dobe; you need to relax. You're obviously too sick to be moving around anywhere." Naruto opened his mouth to retort against Sasuke, but was cut off, "Relax, Naruto, even you deserve a break every once and a while."

Instantly Naruto stilled with surprise in Sasuke's arms, "S-Sasuke, did you just call me N-Naruto?"

Sasuke blinked before slowly nodding his head, "Yeah I guess I did." Carefully, Sasuke set the sick blonde onto his bed before continuing, "Listen training was cancelled today because Kakashi went on a mission, and well, I refuse to train alone with Sakura." With a shrug of his shoulders Sasuke added, "Since I don't have anything to do anyways, I'll stay here and take care of you. You can't stay home by yourself in this condition." Sasuke could see Naruto start to counter with always being alone, but once again cut him off, "Listen dobe, we're teammates! And even though I'll never say it to anyone, we're also…"

Blinking carefully at Sasuke, Naruto pursed his lips together and smartly asked, "What did you say?"

Sasuke felt a full blush spread across his face as he yelped, "Friends! We are also friends! Okay dobe?" Risking a glance, Sasuke looked over at his sick friend who now had a blush tinting his cheeks as well. Gently pushing the boy down onto the bed, Sasuke continued, "Anyways lay down, and I'll take care of you dobe. Have you eaten anything yet?" A shake of Naruto's head no and his mouths beginning to open before Sasuke continued, "And you haven't had anything to drink or sleep. What about medicine?" Naruto shook his head no once again, lightly.

The blonde watched his raven-haired friend get up to start getting the different materials as Naruto quietly said, "Neh Sasuke, I don't really want anything to eat. I just er, well you know… And I don't have any medicine either…" Sasuke looked at Naruto with surprise before going over to the bathroom to validate the blonde's words.

After seeing that Naruto was telling the truth, Sasuke came back and replied, "I guess I'll have to go get some medicine later then or something. And don't even try it; I know you don't want to, but you have to get something in you dobe. You look terrible. Now get some rest for a little while, but first," Sasuke handed Naruto a glass of water, "drink some of this. Then, go to sleep for a while and I'll wake you up when I finish some soup." The blonde gave a light nod, drank some water, and curled into his blankets while closing his eyes.

Before drifting to sleep, Naruto quietly whispered, "Sasuke," the older boy looked back onto the sick blonde that was on top of the bed, "thank you."

A tiny smile graced the Uchiha's face as he simply hummed a response and got to work making soup; allowing the blue-eyed boy to get some well deserved rest.

**So yeah they are probably a little out of character, but hopefully not by too much. Also hope no one minds that I used jerk instead I figured that's the best word for it...somewhat. Anyways I hope you enjoyed and please, please, please review! This is only a one-shot unless I have a request to make it longer; in which case a two-shot. Anyways hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
